


I think I love you

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim tries to tell Silver how he feels





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Different from my from most of my writing in style. Hope you still like it.

After three nights of tossing and turning in his hammock, beating his pillows, and mostly sleepless nights, Jim gave up. There was one solitary thought bouncing around in his head. “I’m in love. I’m in love with Silver.” 

The thought rattled around his head every moment of the days that followed. “I don’t want to scrub the dishes. I love Silver. Scroop is an asshole. I love Silver. I can’t wait to get my hands on that treasure. I love Silver.” It was all he could do not to blurt it out every time Silver walked by or smiled at him. He felt his heart leap or sink, depending on whether or not he could smell the old cyborg.

It was physical too, of course. He wasn’t quite sure what Silver’s anatomy looked like, or how big it was, but he knew he wanted it. He wanted to rub himself into whatever bit of Silver the other man would let him. His erections were often and embarrassing, but he didn’t think anyone noticed. He had to run below deck often. He’d spend a few delicious moments imagining Silver in a number of compromising positions, before cleaning himself and rejoining the crew.

He continued on like this for almost a week. He had been doing so well. That was until he and Silver were alone down in the depths of the ship, sitting in a longboat. Silver had suggested that they go below to escape Amelia, who had clearly woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Jim hadn’t needed an excuse to spend time with Silver.

They sat side by side, Silver’s arm around Jim’s shoulders. Jim trembled because Silver’s hip was touching his hip, and it was so nice. He wanted-.

“You alright, lad?” Silver asked. His fingers came up and brushed the nape of his neck. Jim opened his mouth.

“I think I love you.”

Jim had imagined saying those words over and over again. Every time he did, he watched the Silver in his mind either pull away in disgust or, when he wasn’t consumed by self-loathing, kissing him and assuring him that they’d be together forever. Neither happened. Silver smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s just a crush, lad. Won’t last long. It happens to the best of us.” He leaned back and pulled his hat down over his eyes. A moment later he started snoring. Jim curled around Silver, putting his head on his chest. Despite the fact that he was closer to Silver than he had ever been before, he felt very much alone.

***

After a year and a half at the naval academy, Jim Hawkins was given a full month off. He knew he should go home to his mother. He didn’t.

He found Silver on a small planet. The old man was sitting in a pub, talking to a group of reprobates. Jim took a small table in the corner and watched. It was just like they were back on the Legacy.

It was almost closing time when the crowd around Silver dispersed. The cyborg stood and made his way over to Jim. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and took the empty chair next to him.

“I kept waiting for ye to come over, Jimbo.”

“Looked like you were recruiting,” Jim said, looking up into the cyborg’s mismatched eyes. His heart clenched in pain. He was closer to Silver than he had been in years, but he felt so very far away.

“I am,” Silver smiled. Jim’s heart pounded as he listened to the other man lay out his plans. He’d get a crew and go searching for a treasure at the other end of the galaxy. If there was no treasure, they’d keep looking. He took Jim to the ship he had purchased. It looked nothing like the Legacy. It was big and mismatched and fit Silver perfectly.

Silver had just finished showing him around the kitchen when Jim grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Take me with you,” he begged. He felt his heart thudding so hard in his chest he was sure it was going to explode. Silver pulled his fingers off.

“I’m leaving in a few weeks, lad. Ye’d have to be back at your school before then.”

“I don’t care!”

“No offense, lad, but I hardly want the royal navy tracking me down because you decided to desert.”

“I should have gone with you,” Jim said. “I should have gone with you when you asked. I’ve regretted staying behind ever since.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll still be kicking around when you’re finished. I’ll keep an eye out for ye. I’ll even leave ye a place on my ship.”

“What about a place in your heart?” Jim stepped forward so he was only a hair’s breadth from the cyborg. He looked up at Silver’s face.

“I thought you’d have given that torch up a long time ago, pup,” Silver said.

“I think I love you,” Jim said. Silver just shook his head.

“Two weeks past eighteen and ye think ye know all there is to know about love?” Silver cupped Jim’s chin and lifted it. “Go out into the world. Really fall in love. There’ll be a place on my ship if ye want it when ye’re grown.” 

The rest of the conversation was perfectly civil, but Jim couldn’t remember most of it. He was too busy trying to piece his heart back together.

***

On the eve of his twenty-third birthday, after over a year as a gunner on Silver’s ship The Portal, Jim gave up. Silver was friendly to him, but not more so than to the rest of the crew. Jim wasn’t stupid. He knew this was how a captain treated his crew. Still, it felt like he was being torn apart.

So, when a silver lynx named Sebastian came onto him, he didn’t push him away.

Jim closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the sensation of Sebastian’s rough tongue as it rasped against the skin of his throat.

“I just love humans,” Sebastian purred. “You’re so pink and soft.” Jim flinched as he felt teeth nip at his shoulder. He knew he was supposed to be doing something. Nothing felt right. He just leaned against the wall, letting Sebastian do what he wanted. That seemed to make the big cat happy.

Jim’s eyes sprang open as he heard the familiar sound of Silver’s heavy, uneven tread.

“You down here, Jimbo?”

The cyborg rounded the corner and stopped dead. He stared. Jim stared back.

“We’ll be up in a moment, Captain,” Sebastian said without turning around. He didn’t see Silver’s expression change. Jim did.

It had been months since the last time he had seen Silver’s cyborg eye go red. It seemed redder than ever before. For a moment his face was slack, then it tightened, like a spring under too much pressure. He took two huge steps and he was looming over them. Jim watched as Silver’s flesh hand grabbed Sebastian by the throat and threw him across the room. Jim didn’t even have time to gasp before Silver had taken Sebastian’s place. He pressed his whole body against Jim’s and covered his mouth with his own. Jim moaned.

It was a long time before Silver lifted his head to take a breath of air. Jim grabbed at Silver’s shirt and clung to it, afraid that his knees were going give way. He didn’t see Sebastian anywhere.

“You’re mine, James Hawkins,” Silver said. His voice sounded raspy.

“You didn’t want me,” Jim said,

“I always wanted ye.” Silver stroked Jim’s face with the mechanical fingers. Jim moaned and turned into the touch. “But I knew I was no good for ye. I wasn’t good for ye when ye were a lad and I ain’t good for you now.”

“Then why?” Jim was sure that Silver was going to pull away from him, and this time he didn’t think he’d survive.

“I think I love you.” Silver folded until he was on his knees. Mechanical and bio fingers tore to get Jim’s pants unstrung. Jim was harder than he had been since he was a teenager and jerking off to the very thought of Silver. His erection sprung free and bopped Silver on the nose. The cyborg was startled for a moment. Jim opened his mouth to apologize, but he just laughed. Silver started laughing too. He was still laughing when he took Jim into his mouth. Damn, but that felt good. The rumbling that started in the back of Silver’s throat ran down Jim’s length and flooded his whole body.

Then, Silver started rolling his tongue around and around Jim’s cock. Jim’s whole body twitched every time Silver’s tongue ran around the bottom of his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back. His eyes popped open a moment later when Silver pulled back.

“Don’t stop,” Jim begged as he watched the other man get to his feet. Silver smiled and shook his head.

“I ain’t stopping,” Silver said. “I’m just doing something a little different.” Jim watched as Silver’s hand dipped into his pants, coming out with the largest cock Jim had ever seen. There was no way he was going to be able to fit that inside him, but hell if he wasn’t going to try. He started to kneel down, but a hand on his chest stopped him. “Not yet, lad.”

Silver pulled Jim close to that their pricks there pressing together. He wrapped his thick fingered hand around them both and started to stroke. Jim bucked and moaned. It was like every part of his body was on fire and it hurt so good. Jim opened his mouth again. He was going to tell Silver how much he loved him and how damn hot he was. He couldn’t - all that came out was a moan that rose and fell in pitch as Silver continued to pump.

“Ye’re so pretty,” Silver murmured, nuzzling at Jim’s neck. “What do ye want with on old bear like me?”

“Fuck,” Jim gasped. It was all he could get out between moans.

“Ye want to fuck me? You could have anyone on board this ship and-” He stopped talking because Jim had grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Silver’s hand slowed on their cocks.

“It’s you,” Jim said, when he pulled away from the kiss. “It’s always been you. You are all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I only want to make ye happy.”

“Then don’t stop,” Jim said, bucking his hips. Silver laughed and started pumping again. It only took a few strokes to bring Jim over the edge. He sagged against the bulkhead, trying to catch his breath. His eyes fluttered open just enough to see that Silver was still plenty hard. He smiled and fell to his knees. He looked up at the man he had adored for years.

“You’re so damn hot I can hardly stand it.” He crawled forward and bent his head over Silver’s giant cock. He had to open his mouth very wide, but he could get the whole head in his mouth. He didn’t have much room to maneuver. He used his arm to prop up Silver’s belly, giving him a little more room. He drooled down Silver’s length as he stroked the shaft.

“Damn fuck,” Silver gasped as Jim squeezed him with all of his strength. “Jimbo, lad, ye’re a marvel ye are.” Jim’s tongue lapped the head of Silver’s cock. Thick fingers tangled in Jim’s hair as the old cyborg came. Jim swallowed greedily. 

When he was sure he had gotten every last drop of Silver that he could Jim pulled away and looked up at the cyborg. Silver’s chest was rising and falling in great heaves. Jim pushed himself to his feet and looked right into the other man’s eyes.

“I love you, John Silver,” Jim said.

“I love you, James Hawkins,” Silver said. He reached out to stroke Jim’s cheek and soon enough they were kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is Ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
